


treatise on the human soul

by elwarre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Season/Series 11, Soullessness, The Darkness - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwarre/pseuds/elwarre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Written for the <a href="http://samdeanpoetrychallenge.tumblr.com/">samdeanpoetrychallenge</a> over on tumblr, with help from <a href="http://onlythefireborn.livejournal.com/">onlythefireborn</a> and <a href="http://alethiometry.livejournal.com/">alethiometry</a>. Contains vague spoilers for season 11.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	treatise on the human soul

_Dean—_

Who knew, in the end,  
It would go like this,  
These whimpering souls turned rabid  
By the blankness of a rising fog.  
Something poisoned, or lost,  
An absence seen only in reflection  
Of a stranger's face in the mirror,  
Or confusion in a lover's eyes  
When his heart stops by your hand.

_I know you think—_

Cursed by a nightgown stained red  
By teeth stained red  
Endless cycle of abandonment  
Undeserved

_I'm sorry—_

        Lines of graphite on paper  
        And you're not fool enough  
        To think these words have any efficacy.  
        Strikethrough; start again.

_Dean, it's not your fault—_

But darkness isn't dark so much as empty.  
Does blame lie with the siphon  
Or the monster in its wake?

        Paper turns to shreds in the onslaught of a cheap eraser,  
        But the fragility of the human soul  
        Is a theme you'd rather not expound.

_Dean—_

A name, repeated,  
An echo through the shadows of past mistakes.

        How many times can forgiveness be granted?

Stand at the threshold,  
Peer into the void  
And know,  
You humans,  
Dwarfed by the immensity of eternal chaos,  
You are the stopgap.

_I want you to know—_

        What might have been, what has been,  
        Everything and not enough.  
        Here, at the end, what is there to say?  
        Scrap it; start over on an empty page.

_Dean—_

Through the blinding whiteness of the void  
Comes an echo, inverted,  
Building with each iteration  
Til it screams through your veins  
Like the battle cry that name has always been.  
I will arise, and go to my brother,  
Though darkness waits around the corner,  
Though hope lies crushed at failure's feet.  
My soul can shatter, be subsumed,  
Stain itself with gore beyond redemption,  
But there's a call to arms I can't ignore,  
A plea I can't refuse:

        (Dean)  



End file.
